1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single driver connecting structure for an electric bed or chair, and more particularly to a connecting structure capable of multiple pivoted movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most bed frames are designed for a user to lay flat while sleeping, and a typical bed frame includes four legs and supports. However, due to the stresses of modern life, many people suffer from insomnia and therefore suffer from a lack of sufficient rest. Consequently, many bed frames have included additional features, such as providing electrical head or leg lifting capabilities, and the user can select and adjust proper positions for him or herself. In the prior art, an electromechanical bed frame includes an upper portion frame, a fixed portion frame, and a lower portion frame. When the user wants to lift his or her head higher, the upper portion frame pivots around a connection region between the upper portion frame and the fixed portion frame to lift the other end of the upper portion frame; if the user wants to lift his or her lower legs higher, the lower portion frame pivots around the connection area between the lower portion frame and the fixed portion frame to lift the other end of the lower portion frame. However, the prior art bed structure can only lift one area at a time, which may be uncomfortable for the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a single driver connecting structure for an electrical bed or chair to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.